One last letter
by ComputerGamesDC
Summary: Blaine a besoin de dire quelques mots à l'homme de sa vie, le seul moyen : lui écrire une lettre.


Je t'adresse cette lettre à toi, mon amour, même si je sais que tu ne pourras jamais la lire. Je t'écris cette lettre parce que j'ai ce besoin que tu saches que jamais je ne t'oublierais, mais aussi pour que tu comprennes les raisons qui me portent. On s'était promis "à la vie, à la mort", cette dernière t'a emporté. Cela fait aujourd'hui trois ans que tu nous as quitté, et ma douleur est toujours aussi intense qu'au premier jour. Cette maladie te rongeait, et on savait tous les deux ce qui devenait inévitable, alors tu m'as fait promettre de continuer à être heureux, mais ma vie est si dure depuis que tu n'es plus là. Aucun n'a ton sourire, tes yeux rieurs, ni même l'amour que tu as pu me donner, aucun n'aurait jamais pu te remplacer. L'amour que j'ai connu avec toi n'a rien de comparable, ce que tu m'as fait vivre, mon coeur, est au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu espéré, et ton odeur continue de me bercer. Tout de toi était une raison à mon bonheur ; mon coeur t'appartient, il t'appartiendra toujours.

Mon amour, je me rappelle la première fois où je t'ai rencontré, comment pourrais-je l'oublier... C'était il y a vingt ans, tes grands yeux bleus m'avaient envouté et j'ai dû détourner mon regard pour pouvoir supporter l'émotion qui venait de me submerger. Ce jour là, par je ne sais quelle chance ou acte du destin, tu t'es assis à côté de moi, sur ce banc, dans ce parc ; quand j'y pense, j'avais seize ans, et je venais de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie. Dès l'instant où tu m'as parlé, j'ai bien cru que le temps s'était figé, comme si nous étions destinés à se trouver, huit mois après, j'apprenais que c'est exactement ce que tu avais également ressenti. À ce moment, ma vie n'était pas si rose, mais tu m'as aidé, on ne se connaissait pas, mais je t'ai tout confié, mes angoisses, mes douleurs, mon passé, ma vie. Et j'ai su. J'ai su que j'allais avoir besoin de toi à mes côtés, le temps me l'a confirmé. Trois mois après cette journée, tu m'embrassais pour la première fois, six mois ; nos premiers " je t'aime ", un an ; notre première fois, quatre, j'ai trouvé le courage de te demander de m'épouser, et cinq années après notre rencontre, enfin, j'eus l'honneur de te faire porter mon nom et de t'appeler "mon mari", dans ce même parc, _notre_ parc.

Je me souviens de chacun de nos moments passés ensemble, chaque seconde auprès de toi me donnait un peu plus l'envie d'exister, tu m'as sauvé, comme jamais personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. La façon dont tu avais de me parler, de m'écouter, je savais que l'on se complétait, la façon dont tu avais de me regarder, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse que la vie ne t'aie jamais donné, j'avais le même regard, je le sais, tu me l'as fait tant de fois remarquer. La manière dont tu m'embrassais, en me faisant toujours ressentir tout l'amour que tu détenais pour moi. La manière que tu avais de me toucher, de me prendre dans tes bras, de me faire l'amour, mon coeur, ne rougis pas, nos nuits étaient magnifiques, on s'aimait tellement, on se le montrait, il n'y a rien dont tu ais à rougir.

Nous n'étions pas parfaits, on se disputait c'est vrai, et nous avions bien failli nous quitter, mais nous nous sommes relevés, et, nos voeux de mariage renouvelés, plus rien n'aurait pu nous séparer, puis, la maladie s'est déclarée. Après vingt ans à tes côtés, vingt années belles à pleurer, tu me quittais, et plus rien n'avait de couleur, mon monde s'est éteint lorsque tu as fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois, et je tombais à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Ma vie n'a plus été la même lorsque je t'ai connu, et elle ne l'a jamais plus été quand je t'ai perdu.

J'ai eu mal à m'en faire m'oublier, j'ai passé des nuits, des jours entiers à pleurer, à te pleurer, mon amour. Mais ce soir, tout cela n'a plus d'importance, parce que ce soir, mon ange, mon meilleur ami, mon mari, mon seul véritable amour, ce soir, je m'en vais te rejoindre. Tu m'as demandé d'être heureux, il m'est impossible de l'être sans toi. Mon amour, attends moi, je viens te retrouver puisque je n'ai plus la force de vivre sans ta présence.

Je t'adresse cette lettre à toi, mon ange, parce que ce sont les derniers mots que j'écrirais et que je me devais de te les dédier. À toi, pour toujours. Kurt Hummel-Anderson, ce soir est le soir où nous nous retrouvons enfin.

Je t'aime ; je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson.


End file.
